A Weasley Christmas
by Fishy56789
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has known the Weasleys Next Gen for years, but he's never spent a holliday. He's in for a whole lot of wildness. But it might be just the best Christmas he's ever had. Rose and Scorpius all the Way!
1. The Burrow

A Weasley Christmas

I peered out the window of the flying car to watch the scenery. Actually, I looked out the window to avoid the cold stare I was getting from Mr. Weasley in the review mirror. There was an awkward silence lingering in the air. The only noise was the droning of the car engine.

"Well Scorpius," Mrs. Weasley said, "Rose tells us you're a very smart boy."

I glanced at Rose who had her eyes cast out the window.

"I guess," I said, "Rose is smarter, though."

Rose grinned at me as if saying, "And don't you forget it".

"What's your favorite subject?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"Um, probably Charms," I said, "or maybe Defense Against the Dark Arts, except I'm not too good at it."

"That's Al's subject," Rose agreed.

It went back to that uncomfortable silence.

"Dad, are we there yet?" Hugo whined.

"No, just be patient," Mr. Weasley told Hugo.

"How much farther?" Hugo asked.

"I don't know Hugo," Mr. Weasley said impatiently, "but I'm sure we're going to be the first ones there."

"I don't care if we're the first ones there, I just want to get out of this car."

Mr. Weasley ignored Hugo and engaged a conversation with Mrs. Weasley about work.

"So," Hugo looked at me, "Scorp, you ready for your first Weasley Christmas?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Hugo and Rose exchanged glances and then Hugo shrugged.

"It just gets a bit chaotic."

"I've been dealing with you guys since first year, I think I can handle it," I said with confidence.

"Yeah, but now you've got Aunts, Uncles, no teachers, and presents," Hugo informed me.

"I'm sure I can handle it. I mean your family can't get any more crazy than it already is, right?" I smiled at Rose and Hugo.

"Scorp," Rose said, "The Burrow gets really crazy at Christmas time. Everyone piles into one house. There are a bunch of sweets and presents lying around. It's just bizarre."

"Well, it sounds like fun," I told her.

She smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat and I quickly looked away.

"Okay," Mr. Weasley announced, "We're here."

I stepped out of the car into the snow.

I look up at the house. It's not as big as the Malfoy Manor, my grandparents' house, but I rather be at the Burrow than there any day. The Burrow was built up tall. It was wooden and had a large garden growing around it. I already loved it.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Rose said standing beside me, "Welcome to the Burrow."

We made our way up to the house. Mr. Weasley opened the door.

"Mum, we're here!"

"Ron," exclaimed a woman.

The woman ran up and hugged Mr. Weasley.

Molly Weasley was plump and short. She had curly red hair with streaks of gray.

She hugged Rose and Hugo. She paused at me.

"Oh, hello dear. You must be Mr. Malfoy."

"Scorpius, Mrs. Weasley."

"Call me Molly, dear," Molly gave me a quick hug.

Then an elder man came and hugged everyone.

"Oh hello," he said to me.

"I'm Scorpius," I shook his hand, "Scorpius Malfoy."

A flash of hatred went through his eyes, but vanished quickly.

"I'm Arthur Weasley. It's nice to meet you, Scorpius."

Arthur Weasley had red hair with a mix of grey. He had gold rimmed glasses covering his blue eyes.

Someone opened the door.

Percy Weasley walked into the room with his wife Audrey at his side. Molly Weasley II had her nose stuck in a book and Lucy was trailing behind looking as bored as ever.

"Percy," Molly exclaimed.

Molly and Arthur hugged everyone. Molly II and Lucy came and stood over by us. Molly waved 'hi' without even looking up from her book.

"Rose, Hugo," Lucy rolled her eyes at me, "Malfoy,"

Hi Lucy," I said in amusement.

There was an awkward silence.

"So Molls," Rose said awkwardly, "How's the book?"

"Good," Molly replied simply.

For once in my life I wanted James or Fred to be here. At least with them, there's never an awkward silence; actually there's never any silence.

"James, give me it back," I heard a girl yell.

My prayers had been answered.

"Lily, I swear, I don't have it," James shouted.

"Stop lying! I know you took it; I saw you," Lily said defiantly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mum," Lily whined.

"You two," I heard Ginny bark, "Be quiet. Lily it's just a necklace. We'll find it later."

They entered through the door. Molly and Arthur showered them with hug and kisses.

Albus, my best friend, stood by me. James and Lily were still arguing.

"I thought I told you two to knock it off," Ginny said sternly, "It was enough that you three bickered in the car, you will not do it here."

"I was good in the car, right Mum?" Albus asked innocently.

"Of course," James said overly expressively, "Of course little Albus was good in the car. Al can do no wrong. Albus is a perfect little angel."

"Shut up," Al growled.

"Oh," James proclaimed, "Albus the angel is getting vicious. I'm terrified."

"James," Harry warned his son.

"Sorry Albus," James said in a mocking tone.

"Apology accepted," Al said in the same voice.

James wacked Al upside the head when Ginny wasn't looking. Harry shot him a look.

"James, stop being a pain," Rose told him.

"Oh I'm sorry Rosie. Am I giving a bad impression of our family to your boyfriend?" James gestured to me.

"We're not dating," Rose hissed.

"Denial is the first sign of true love," Lucy chimed in.

Rose and I both blushed causing James to smirk.

"Oh and you know all about true love, Lucy," Rose shot back, "Considering all your successful boyfriends."

Lucy gave Rose a murderous look.

"Rose, that was rude," Al disapproved, "Apologize."

Rose muttered sorry to Lucy who rolled her eyes.

"Oh look," James shouted, "Albus the Angel saves the day again.

Al scowled at him.

The door flew open and Bill and Fleur stood in the doorway. Victoire came in followed by Dominique and Louis. Once again, everyone hugged.

"Louis," James yelled, "Finally you're here."

"Yeah, sorry my dad got off work late," Louis said walking over to us, "Fred and Roxy here yet?"

"Yeah right," James said, "George is never on time."

The door opened. Fred and Roxanne strolled into the house.

"Dad," Roxy called, "We're the last ones here again."

George and Angelina Weasley entered.

"No," George said, "And we were here early too."

Molly hugged George.

"Actually I said six thirty, not seven," Molly said.

"No," George complained.

"Look on the bright side dad," Fred said, "at least we're here on the right day."

Everyone started to laugh. I glanced at Al.

"It's a long story," he told me.

"Okay, dinner's almost ready," Molly said, "Hermione, Ginny, will you help me in the kitchen?"

"I can help too Molly," Audrey said.

Molly hesitated.

"Mum," Lucy said, "Grandma doesn't want you to blow up her kitchen.

Audrey gave Lucy a pointed look.

"No," Molly said, "How about we all go? Audrey, Angelina, Fleur?"

All the mothers left together.

"Uncle Harry," Victoire asked, "When will Teddy get here?"

"He should be here any time now."

"Hello Scropy," Roxy bellowed, "I didn't even see you there."

"Hi Roxy," I said in mock enthusiasm.

"Oh look it's a Malfoy," Fred yelled.

I rolled my eyes, "Hello Fred,"

_CRACK_

Teddy Lupin came through the door. Teddy was attacked with hugs and one bid kiss from Victoire, his girlfriend.

Teddy made his way over to me. He shook my hand and then pulled me into a hug.

"Hello dear cousin," Teddy said.

"Hi Teddy," I said.

"I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, I came with Rose," I told him.

"Brilliant," Teddy replied, "Well I'm going to talk to Victoire."

"You mean snog Victoire," I corrected him.

He winked at me.

Teddy's grandma is my grandma's cousin or something of the sort. We just call each other cousins.

"Alright," Molly announced, "Dinner's ready."

We all traveled into the dining room together. We got over plates and piled food onto our plates.

The adults sat at the dinner table. The kids piled into the living room. We pushed aside the furniture and made a large circle. I was between Albus and Rose.

"Okay let's play Never Have I Ever."

Everyone cheered and picked up their plates close to their faces.

"What's that?" I asked Rose.

"It's a muggle game," Rose explained, "You say something that you have never done and if a person has done it then they have to eat some of their food. Whoever is the last person with food on their plate wins."

"Sounds easy enough," I reasoned.

"Sounds easy enough, he says," Fred laughed, "It may be easy, but it sure can embarrass a man."

"And a woman," Rose snapped. One thing about Rose is that she can't even stand the slightest bit of sexism.

"Okay," James ignored Rose, "Let us begin this game."

No one volunteered to go first.

"Okay," James said, "I guess I'll go first. Never have I ever been a girl."

All the girls glared at him, but ate a piece of their food.

Fred went next, "Never have I ever eaten a carrot."

Everybody rolled their eyes and ate.

"You've never had a carrot?" I asked.

"He does that one every year," Roxy sighed.

"Rox, it's your turn."

"Okay, never have I ever gotten hit by a bludger."

Lily, Hugo, Albus, Fred, James, Dominique, Louis, and I all took a bite of our food.

"Never have I ever," Louis began, "put someone in the hospital wing."

James, Fred, Roxy, Lucy, Rose, Dominique, Albus, Lily, and I all took a bite.

"Lucy, you're up,"

"Never have I ever, uh, said I love you to my father," she mumbled.

Everyone ate aside from Lucy and me.

"Never have I ever," started Dominique, "got an outstanding on a paper."

Lucy and Dom were the only two to not eat.

Dom nudged Hugo to go.

"Never have I ever gotten a detention,"

Everyone but Hugo ate up.

"Okay my turn," Lily clapped her hands together, "Never have I ever kissed a person outside of my family."

Fred, Roxy, James, Dom, Lucy, Rose, and I all took a bite reluctantly, (well not Fred and James).

Albus eyed me and mouthed 'who?". I blushed and so did Rose. Al's jaw dropped. Why does my best friend have to be so observant?

Al just scrunched his eyebrows together. He looked down in disappointment; like I betrayed him.

"Al," James said, "Your turn."

"Never have I ever…" Al glanced at me, "kissed…"

I closed my eyes. I knew the next two words out of his mouth were going to be Rose Weasley. I'd be the only person to eat and everyone would go ballistic. I understood that he was mad, but this was really mean. And Albus is never mean.

"Makayla Thomas,"

I opened my eyes and looked at Al in shock. Rose mouthed thank-you to him. I have the best best friend in the world.

Once the game was over, (Hugo won), Al pulled Rose and me aside. He just looked at us with those bright green eyes that he got from his dad.

"So would you two care explain?"

"Look Al," Rose faltered under Al's gaze.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you," I apologized, "We knew you'd get mad."

"I'm not mad. I mean, I knew that you two were destined to be together, but it just surprises me that my two best friends didn't tell me they were dating."

"We're not dating," Rose and I said abruptly.

"But…"

"It was just one kiss," Rose explained hastily.

"It was nothing," I agreed.

Rose stared at me like I had just betrayed her or something. She shook her head, coming back to her senses.

"Right, it was nothing," Rose spat and she stormed out of the room.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one mad at you?" Al asked.

"I do not know," I said, genuinely confused, "We're okay, right?"

"Yeah, were good," we shook hands. "But I recommend not letting anyone else in this family know. Secrets spread like wildfire in this family."

I nodded.

"Come on," James called, "We're playing Midnight Quidditch."

Al and I looked at each other and raced upstairs.


	2. Night Quidditch

Scorpius POV

It was a dark night. There wasn't a star in the sky and the moon was glowing dim. The air was crisp and chilly, but at least it wasn't snowing.

"Okay, we need team captains," James yelled. "I'm obviously one and…"

"I'll be the other," Al suggested.

"Fine," James said, "Pick your seeker,"

"I am the seeker," Al rolled his eyes at James.

"Right, I pick Lily," James announced.

Lily bounced over to James.

"For chaser, I pick Louis."

Louis stood by Albus.

"Curse you," James said. "Fine, I want Teddy,"

Teddy let go of Victoire's hand and joined James team.

"Alright, I want Dom as my keeper," Dom shrugged and joined Al.

"Dang it," James growled. "Fred, you're my beater,"

"Finally!" Fred yelled.

"I call Roxy," Al announced.

"But you can't split up the Weasley twins," Fred protested.

"I think you can live without me for a little while, Freddy." Roxy told him. "Remember, we worked on this independence thing?"

"I wasn't saying that…" Fred trailed off.

Roxy rolled her eyes and ran over to Al's team.

"Okay, Scorp you're my other beater," James said.

"Crap," Al complained.

I reluctantly walked over and stood by an overly excited Fred.

"Alright, then I get Hugo as my other beater."

Hugo skipped over to Al's team.

James examined all the people left: Victoire, Molly, Lucy, and Rose. They were all rubbish at Quidditch.

"Pick Vic," Teddy whispered.

"Fine," James groaned. "Victoire, you're our keeper."

Victoire pranced over to our team and resumed holding hands with Teddy.

"'Kay, Lucy, you're my other chaser," Al told her.

Lucy walked over to Al's team and put her hands on her hips.

"Alright," James said. "I'll have Rose then."

"No," Molly protested. "I want to be with Vic. And Lucy and me on the same team; forget it."

"Fine," James groaned. "Molly, you're on my team."

"I guess that means you're on mine, Rose," Al told her brightly.

"Thanks for picking me so soon." Rose glared.

Al gave her a beaming smile.

"Okay, get on your brooms everyone," Harry commanded.

I mounted my broom and flew into the air. I was on the opposite side of Fred and I was facing Roxy who was making faces at me. I started cracking up.

"Go!"

I hadn't even realized Harry had released the balls. I saw James grab the quaffle and whiz past Lucy and Rose. He threw the quaffle at the levitating hula hoops. Louis swatted it away. I saw Lily and Al searching for the snitch, but always keeping an eye on each other.

"So, Scorpy," Roxy said. "Wassup?"

"Nothing much."

"Sweet," Roxy said.

I started laughing. Both Roxy and Fred were those people who just made you laugh even if they don't say something funny.

Suddenly, Roxanne hit a bludger at my arm, I reflectively wacked it away. I watched it soar right into Rose's broom. She tumbled out of the air. I heard her scream.

I flew to the ground and hopped off my broom.

Rose was on the ground crying in pain. I knelt down next to her.

"Rose," I yelled. "Are you okay?"

She kept on crying. Harry rushed over and scooped Rose up and carried her into the Burrow.

"I caught the snitch!" Al yelled.

Lily was glaring at her brother, Al.

"Lily," James groaned, "you're faster than him, what happened?"

"He has more skill though," Lily said. "He can make sharper turns."

"Well you need to get better," James spat. "You disappoint me, Lily."

"James, it's just a game," Victoire yelled.

"Don't worry Vic, it's not like I actually care about what my brother thinks of me."

"Guys," I shouted.

They all looked down at me.

"Rose fell off her broom and you don't even care?"

"She didn't die did she?" Fred said like it was no big deal.

"They don't stop when someone falls in an actual Quidditch match, so why would we?"

"Because she's your family."

"Last year Molly got hit in the head with a bludger, fell, hit a tree, and then landed on a gnome," Roxy explained. "We still kept on playing."

"The show must go on," Fred said.

"We're terribly sorry that not all of us are madly in love with Rose," James teased me.

I scowled at him.

"Let's go see if Rose is okay," Teddy said.

Everyone got off their brooms and poured into the burrow.

Rose was on the couch with red eyes and a sling on her arm. Her mother was stroking her hair and her grandmother was handing her a cup of tea.

"Hya, Rosie," Hugo sat down next to her.

"You doing alright?" Fred asked.

"No, I just got hit by a bludger and I fell out of the sky." She threw me daggers and I gulped.

"Rose, I'm really sorry," I said. "I was just trying to hit the bludger away from myself when Roxy hit…"

"Oh, don't blame this on Roxanne," Rose snapped.

"Yeah," Roxy agreed, "Don't blame it on Roxanne."

"I wasn't blaming it on Roxy," I protested, "I just hit it away from myself and…"

"I don't want to hear it Malfoy," I flinched. Rose never called me Malfoy. She knew I hated it.

"I'm going to bed," Rose stood up abruptly, still glaring at me straight in the eye.

"No you are not," Lily squealed, "It's the Double HS tonight."

Rose groaned.

"Double H's assemble," Dom clapped her hands together.

All the girls left together, Roxy and Rose both groaning together.

"Wait," I said confused, "What?"


	3. The Hogwart's Hotties

Rose's POV

(**AN: This chapter is pretty much just gossip about the WeasIey girls. It's kind of just thoughts and ideas that popped into my head and I typed them. I hope you don't think it's too boring and long! Please Review!)**

"Okay," Dom announced, "Victoire and Molly are now graduated Double H's. We will miss you."

Victoire and Molly took a bow and said some farewells. They left the attic which has been claimed as the Double H room since my first year.

"Now girl's," Dom said, "As your new Double H president, I would like to welcome you to the sixth annual Hogwart's Hotties Sleepover."

Yeah, you heard her right. I don't know who came up with the name, but ever since Dom joined, we had been officially named the Hogwart's Hotties or the Double H's. I know, it sounds conceited and… it is. I think a lot of people would have to agree with it, though. I mean, Vic and Dom are part veela and glowing with beauty. Molly and Lily were both a cute attractive; Lily was too young to be considered 'hot' and Molly doesn't try hard enough to be. Roxy was absolutely gorgeous with her wild black hair all over the place and her athletic figure; she makes all the boys swoon. Lucy is also pretty, but unlike her sister she does try hard and all the guys fall at her heals. And me… well I'm okay. I still kind of have that little girl look. My mom keeps on telling me that us Granger girls are late bloomers. And 'us Granger girl' also have that frizzy untamable hair, and mine is bright red, which is ten times worse than my mom's.

"Now girls," Dom said, "We are here for very important meetings. Hogwarts Gossip! Spill all you know girls!"

I saw Lily roll their eyes which is exactly what I wanted to do. We all enjoyed these sleepovers, but sometimes Dom takes them way too seriously.

"Well," Lucy said; she loved spilling gossip to anyone who will listen, "I'm pretty sure McLaggen is dating the Goyle girl."

"Wow, and when you think a bloke couldn't stoop any lower." Dom rolled her eyes; she too loved talking about gossip almost as much as Lucy.

"I'm pretty sure James fancies Sophia Reece," Lily chimed.

"I'm pretty sure he's fancied Sophia since first year," Roxy told Lily.

"Yeah, but she hates his guts." Lily snickered.

Roxy laughed too, no doubt thinking about the time James asked Sophi out and she made a poem on spot of all his horrible qualities.

Roxy looked at me, her eyebrow arched.

"So you and Scorpius, huh?"

All the girls' heads snapped to me. I felt a blush creep on to my face.

"I don't know what you mean." I looked away defiantly.

"You obviously fancy him," Dom said knowingly.

"No I don't."

"Oh come on," Roxy said. "Even Fred noticed and he is the most unobservant person I know."

"I do not fancy Scorpius!" I growled. "Besides, he's one of my best friends."

"That's even better, then," Lily assured me. I can't believe I'm getting dating advice from my cousin that's two years younger than me.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, "He knows the real you; you don't have to pretend you're something you're not."

I was pretty sure she was speaking from past experience.

"Well I guess… no!" I snapped out of my trance. "I don't like Scorpius!"

"You are a horrible liar." Lucy chuckled.

"What about you and Lorcan, huh?"

Lucy's ears went red.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lucy growled.

"Please, I was there when you snogged him at the Gryffindor victory party."

"Shut up, Dom." Lucy scowled at her.

"Question," Roxanne announced, confused. "Isn't Lorcan in _Hufflepuff_?"

"Okay, I sneaked him in," Lucy confessed, her ears turning pink again.

"So are you dating him?" Lily asked excitedly.

"No," Lucy said. "We are like polar opposites."

"_Well, we come together 'cause opposites attract,_" Roxy sang. "It's an old muggle song."

"Ah," I disregarded Roxy's random outburst in song. "Come on Lucy. Just admit it: you like Lorcan."

"Well of course I like Lorcan or I would of even let him snog me." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I remember differently, Lucy," Dom said cheekily. "_You_ definitely snogged him."

"I did not!" Lucy protested and then decided to change topics. "So are you and Jake Thomas over?"

"Of course," Dom snapped. "He told me I was a…"

"A bad person!" Roxy yelled. She looked pointedly at Dom. "Jeesh, there are little ears here, Dom."

"I'm not little!" Lily pouted.

"I was talking about me," Roxy said in mock seriousness, "I am way too innocent to hear those things."

"Please," I said, "your father is George Weasley; innocent isn't even in your vocabulary."

"Anyway, it looked like you had a thing with that Wood boy at the Christmas ball," Lucy said to Roxanne, getting back to the drama.

"Yeah, I guess." People say Roxy never gets embarrassed; I just think she's lucky and didn't inherit the Weasley red ears.

"So did you kiss?" Lily pried.

"Umm…"

"You did, didn't you?" Dom squealed.

"There may have been a little contact between the lips for more than a few seconds."

We all laughed at Roxy's choice of words.

"So are you dating him now?" Lily asked again.

"No," Roxy said awkwardly, "I kind of ran away after he kissed me."

"You did?" I asked surprised; Roxy was pretty much the last person I suspected to run out after a kiss.

"So you just ran out on him?" Dom asked.

"You make it sound so mean." Roxy pouted, "Guys, I really just don't want to talk about it. I'll figure it out, okay." (**AN: I might make a fic about Roxy and Liam Wood, who's my OC, so stay tuned)**

"Okay," The rest of us said.

"So Lily," Lucy smirked, "you must have second year boys falling at your feet."

"Haha," Lily said sarcastically, "But you know the third year, Tyler Finnagan, I dated him for a while."

"You what?" I heard James yell.

"James!" I heard a chorus of male voices groan.

"Do you think they were listening the whole time?" I whispered.

"Yep," Lucy said.

"Hey boys," Roxy sang in a cheerful voice.

Roxy kicked the attic door open and revealed, sitting on the stairs Fred, James, Louis, Hugo, Albus, and… Scorpius.

Roxy's voice changed to a vicious one, "You better start running!"


	4. Shaving Cream and Women

Scorpius's POV

**(This chapter is probably going to be kind of short and so will the next one! Sorry! Read and Review!)**

I've always thought of my grandmother, Narcissa Malfoy, as the scariest and woman I knew; her along with Professor McGonagall when she's mad. But now Roxy has to be at the top of the list.

"You better start running!"

Fred was the first one down the stairs. We all scrambled after him; trying to get far away as possible from Roxy. I heard a big bang and looked behind me. Lily, who must have joined the attack, was in the process of tackling Hugo. Roxy had just squirted Dom's perfume in Albus' eyes and started, (only Merlin knows where she got these things from), attacking Louis with Muggle shaving cream. Soon all of us boys were covered in white foam. Both Fred and James tried to stop Roxy by tackling her, but Lily kicked both boys in the shin first. Roxy finished the attack by kicking James in the groin and squirting Fred in the eyes with shaving cream.

I heard a stampede of footsteps coming up the stairs.

Molly I and Arthur were leading the crowd followed by George, Angelina, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill, and Teddy.

The adults observed the scene.

"Get up," Molly commanded the boys who were on the ground. "All of you, get in a row."

Louis, Fred, James, Al, Hugo, Roxy, Lily (who were both covered in shaving cream as well), and I all lined up in a row. Dom, Lucy, and Rose came down from the attic and stood by Teddy.

"Roxanne," Angelina said exasperated, "I thought I got rid of your shaving cream stash."

Roxy didn't answer and wiped some shaving cream from her nose.

"Ange," George said, "Haven't you wondered why Fred's all ways needing more."

"Roxanne Charlotte Penelope Weasley." Roxy winced at her full name. "You are in big trouble when…"

"Don't I even get to defend myself?" Roxy raised her voice.

"It's only fair, Ange," Harry agreed.

Angelina shot a glare at Harry, but gave Roxy a nod.

"Well," Roxy started, "Us girls were just having our annual sleepover and minding our own business, and the boys were listening in on our conversation."

"And they were darn interesting too," Fred smirked at Roxy.

She glared back at him. "They were asking for it, practically. They were waiting right outside the door. If they didn't want to be found they would've used their brains and used an Extendable Ear."

"I object," Fred yelled, getting up in Roxy's face, "Mum took away all my Extendable Ears."

"I bet James had one, though!" Roxy screamed back, and then it all turned into chaos.

"Why does everyone just assume that I carry joke products in my pockets?"

"Because you do!"

"Do not!"

"I'm covered in shaving cream!"

"I seriously think I'm blinded"

Do too!"

"And I smell like strawberries!"

"Do not!"

"And bananas!"

"Guys, we kind of deserved it!"

"Don't give in to the enemy, Louis!"

"Do too!"

"SHUT UP!" Molly screamed, "I don't care whose fault it is! Now go to bed ALL OF YOU!"

Molly is now the scariest woman I know.

All the kids shuffled to where they were going to sleep. The boys were sleeping in the family room tonight.

I heard Roxy whisper to Fred and James. "Sleep well. I hope nothing horrible happens to you in the night."

I stifled a laugh and brushed past Rose. She blushed and quickly walked away. I wonder… oh yeah. She said she fancied me. One of my best mates said she fancies me. I looked back to see Rose's bright red hair bob as she walked. My heart fluttered. Oh Merlin, I fancy one of my best mates. I fancied Rose Weasley; the girl who can body bind you in the blink of an eye, the girl who my parents specifically told me to stay away from, the girl who has like eight cousins who would beat me up if I even thought about hurting her, the girl whose dad would harmfully and slowly kill me with his own bare hands if I even touched his daughter.

I wish I fancied Al, instead.


	5. The First Kiss

Rose's POV

**(AN: I haven't really spent a lot of time on developing Rose's character, so I'll try to help you get a better feel of my take on Rose. Tell me what you guys think of the characters please! Read and Review!)**

I brushed past Scorpius. He looked at me with that half grin on his face. I blushed and raced away. I can't believe he heard everything I said. I told the girls that I fancied him, and he obviously does not feel the same way, or does he? By the way he acted a couple of months ago, he sure did:

_"Well, guys, I got my DADA assignment done," Al said. "I'm going to bed."_

_ Scorpius and I looked up from our assignment, "Night Al!"_

_ I rubbed my eyes and looked around me; Scorpius and I were the only two in the common room. We were finishing our Ancient Runes essay._

_ "What time is it?" I asked._

_ "I dunno," Scorpius replied as he finished writing a sentence. _

_ I looked at the clock: 2:15._

_ "We've been doing this assignment all night," I complained._

_ Scorpius raised his eyebrow at me, "Rose Weasley, getting tired of homework?"_

_ "Oh, shut up," I nudged him, "My essays nearly done; I'll finish it in the morning."_

_ I started to stand up from the couch._

_ "Wait," Scorpius looked up at me with his grey eyes. "Please stay Rose."_

_ I slowly sat back down. Scorpius went back to vigorously jotting down his essay. _

_ "I'm so tired," I whispered._

_ "You can, um, rest your head on my shoulder," He said in an unusual high voice, "only if you want, of course."_

_ I scrunched my eyebrows together. Scorpius blushed and looked away. I felt my eyelids pulling shut and I leaned my head slowly in the crook of Scorpius' neck._

_ I felt him tense. I opened my eyes and saw Scorpius looking at me. I looked into his eyes._

_ He leaned in and kissed me. I widened my eyes. At first it was tense and hesitant, but then it slowly melted into a warm gentle kiss._

_ Scorpius pulled away from me. We looked into each other's eyes: brown on grey. I quickly got up from the couch, grabbed my Ancient Runes essay, and sprinted up to the girls' dormitory._

I avoided Scorpius the rest of the week, and, of course, Al hung out with Scorpius and not me. This resulted in me reading with Molly, doing hair with Dom, or getting tackled by my little brother Hugo.

Finally on Christmas Eve I talked to Scorpius; the day he was leaving.

He was finishing dinner by himself because Al was playing Wizard Chess with Louis.

"Hey," My voice sounded unclear and unlike my own.

Scorp looked up from his potatoes. "Hey."

"So, what time are you going home?"

"Eight," he replied, sounding disappointed. "My mother and grandmother host a Christmas party every year. My mum almost hates it much as I do; she'd murder me if I missed it."

I laughed and looked down at my hands.

"Is it at your house?"

"Yeah, the good ol' Malfoy Manner," Scorpius said. His parents moved into his grandparents' house after they had Scorpius.

"Sounds fun," I told him.

"Yeah," he agreed sarcastically, "so fun! With a bunch of my parents' and grandparents' friends and coworkers, some aunts and uncles that are twice removed, and my bipolar second cousin; I'm so freaking excited!"

I laughed again like a bubbling idiot. I tried to compose myself.

"Look," I lowered my voice, "Scorpius, about the other night…"

"Scorpius," Aunt Ginny called, "your parents are here!"

Scorpius got up quickly and went with Al to get his trunk from the basement.

After they got his stuff all of us cousins crowded into the living room. In the living room my dad and Mr. Malfoy were silently staring at each other. Uncle Harry was sitting uncomfortably on a stool trying to make the situation less awkward, but probably doing just the opposite. Astoria was talking with Ginny, though, like there was no conflict.

"Hi, Mr. Malfoy," Al said formally.

"Hello Albus. Scorpius," Mr. Malfoy said sternly, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Scorp shuffled to his father's side.

We cousins chorused goodbyes.

"Bye, guys!" Scorp said happily, "Bye Harry, Ginny, Mr. Wealsey. Tell Molly and Arthur thanks for having me!"

Mr. Malfoy opened the door and walked out the door. Scorpius looked back and caught my eye, and then reluctantly exited out the door.

"Well," James said, "That was just a tad bit awkward."

"Why did he even leave?" Dom asked.

"His family hosts a Christmas party every year and he can't miss it." Al told her.

"A Malfoy party," James wondered aloud, "must be a rager."

"Too bad we can't go with him; I mean he would have a lot more fun." Al commented.

Al and I both looked at each other at the same time.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Uh huh,"

This is why Al and I weren't just cousins; we were best friends.


	6. Home Sweet Home

Scorpius's POV

**(AN: Thanks for the reviews and the follows! I appreciate it; it motivates me to write another chapter up! This chapter will be about Scorpius and his family. Read and Review!)**

Let me just defend myself before I even start telling you what happened. I am not a horrible son. I respect my parents and obey them. I love my mum; she's the sweetest lady and I have a nice, but distanced relationship with her. My relationship with my father is distanced alright. We have barely talked since I was sorted into Gryffindor. I really don't remember the last time we did something together, just the two of us. Maybe it was when I was ten years old and I begged him to take me to go fishing like muggles do. I hate fishing. Anyway, I really am not a horrible son and I never would want to disappoint or hurt my parents. (Though being sorted into Gryffindor was probably as disappointed as my father could be of me.) But I did a couple of things that I regret when I got home.

My mom gave up on trying to make conversation after about the first five minutes in the car. It was absolutely quiet the rest of the ride. Luckily, it was only a twenty minute ride. Once we parked I quickly got out of the car.

I got into the Malfoy Manor and ran upstairs to my room. Stopping only to say hello to my grandmother, who was decorating for the Christmas party. I shut my door quietly and collapsed on my bed. I never felt like I was at home when I was at my home. I know that sounds like an oxymoron, but really my house was so uncomfortable and not cozy. You know that feeling that you get when you walk into someone's house that you don't really know and you sit on their couch and it's uncomfortable and cold? Then take that feeling and multiply it by a hundred and you're almost to how uncomfortable and creepy, for a lack of a better word, my house is.

My room is very neat. It has white walls, a bed, a closet, and a dresser. I do have one poster of the Holyhead Harpies, my favorite Quidditch team, on my wall. Sadly, my room is the most exciting and comfortable rooms in my entire house.

I heard a knock on my door. My father opened the door and slipped into my room. I sat up quickly and I looked at him expectantly.

"So," Dad said not meeting my eyes, "how was the Weasley's?"

"Did Mom send you in here?" I blurted.

My dad gave me a sharp look.

"Sorry," I muttered, "And the Burrow was very nice."

"The Burrow?" He said it as a question, but I knew it wasn't supposed to be answered. It was supposed to make me feel guilty.

I gave my father a hard look, "What do you have against them?"

"I would rather not have this conversation, Scorpius."

"No," I said, all of a sudden getting a rush of anger. "You told me to treat them with respect. Then, you get all mad at me for becoming friends with them. But you never even told me why you hate them so much."

"It was in the past Scorpius," he said sternly.

"Yeah, it is," I said, standing from my bed. "Then why are you so against me being friends with them?"

"Look," My father looked at the ground, "when I was younger I did some things I regret."

"I know," I said harshly. "Just because you never told me doesn't mean I wouldn't find out you use to be a Death Eater."

My father flinched.

"You actually thought I would never find out that you were a Death Eater? You have no idea how many kids at Hogwarts tell me that my father was a filthy Pureblood Death Eater. You should be glad that Rose and Albus actually like me, cause I still have a bunch of people scared that I'm gonna try to be the next Voldemort."

"Do not say his name in this house!"

"Why?" I screamed, "Voldemort! Do you miss those good times? Volde…"

My father's pale hand smacked my face, leaving a chilly sting.

I just stared at him.

"Scorpius…" his voice faltered.

"I hate you," my voice trembled with fury.

I ripped open my door and ran outside. I ran until I got to the huge gate in front of the Malfoy Manor and then I collapsed. It was a cold dark day. It had started snowing.

My tears froze to my face.


	7. The Christmas Party

Scorpius's POV

**(Hey, thanks for the reviews, guys! Keep them comin'! I really want feedback on the characters and story! What do you guys think of Rose, Scorpius, Al, Roxanne, etc. Let me just clarify that the Christmas party is actually on the Christmas night, not Christmas Eve. I didn't really specify that, sorry if you were confused.)**

I sat by my second cousin, Nolan, eating a plain cookie. There wasn't much conversation between us, but I preferred it that way. He was very bipolar and couldn't keep up a good conversation without getting offended by it.

I watched my mum visit with one of my father's co-workers. My father, by the way, is an Obliviator, or a person who is in charge of hiding the wizarding world from muggles. My eyes flickered to my father and Grandfather also chatting with one of my distant uncles. Cheerful Christmas music was playing, which seemed ironic because this party was the opposite of cheerful.

I heard a loud pound on the door. My mother excused herself and hurried down the hall to the door. I heard the door swing open and then lots of loud and rambunctious voices.

"Wow, this house in like a mansion."

"It is a mansion, idiot."

"Like I said, a raging party."

"Shut up, guys"

"So much for surprising him!"

My mum entered the living room with all my Weasley/Potter friends behind her: Al, James, Fred, Dom, Roxy, Lucy, Lily, Molly, Vic, Hugo, Teddy, and… Rose.

"Scorpius," my mum grinned, "your friends are here."

"Surprise," Fred yelled.

I laughed, and they came over to me my table.

"I can't believe you guys just crashed my parent's party."

"We didn't crash it," Al defended, "We were invited."

My eyes flickered to my mum; she caught my eye and smiled at me.

"This sweater is itchy." Hugo complained scratching his arm.

I saw that all of them had dressed up for the occasion. All the girls were in dresses or skirts, and the boys were in dress pants and nice shirts or sweaters.

"Wow," I observed, "You guys look very spiffy."

"Well we wanted to make a good impression on your family." Al explained.

"Man, are those toffee bites?" Fred asked, going off subject.

"Yeah, I think."

"Those things are amazing!" Roxy said.

Roxy and Fred raced to the table piling their plates with food.

"Wait for me!" James rushed over to them.

I saw Rose roll her eyes and I stifled a laugh. Then I did a double take. Rose, who hates dresses even more than Roxanne, and that's saying something because Roxy is like the ultimate tom-boy, was wearing a navy blue, sparkly dress.

She saw me staring and blushed. Unfortunately, Al saw me staring too and smirked at me, causing me to blush.

I looked away. I saw my grandparents scowling at James and Fred who were stuffing their faces with toffee bites and who knows what kind of other stuff. I smiled to myself. I bet my grandparents just love the party right now. Lily and Hugo were dancing with each other and trying to make Teddy and Vic join them. Lucy, Dom, and Molly were just standing there looking bored. I turned around to see Roxy and Louis practically torturing Nolan.

"Hi!" Roxy said, "I'm Roxy and this is Louis! Who are you?"

"Nolan," he muttered.

"Man, that's an awesome name," Louis said seriously.

"You should change your name to Nolan, Louis," Roxy told him sarcastically, "I'll pay for it for your Birthday, how about?"

"Sounds great, Rox."

"You can't steal my name," Nolan said getting angry, "I will kill you if you steal my name!"

He got up and stormed away and they quickly rushed after him.

I shook my head, Merlin they are not going to let him be.

I stood with Al and Rose. We were all silent. I glanced at Al.

"Oh," Al said, "I get it."

He winked at me and walked over to Lucy and asked him to dance with him. I saw her slap him the face.

"Is this even a dance party?" Rose asked.

"Well, I guess now it is."

Hugo and Lily, Teddy and Vic, Dom and Louis, Fred and James, and Roxy and Nolan were all dancing together. Some adults joined in and Al started dancing with Molly, instead.

"So," Rose said, trying to lure me to say something.

"Um… we could dance if you wanted to." I felt my face flush and I cursed myself for being so awkward.

"I will if actually ask me!" She said exasperated.

I sighed, "Would you like to dance, Rose?"

"I would, thank you for asking."

I rolled my eyes and took her hand. I place my hand gently on her hip and we swayed slowly to the music. I looked over her shoulder, not wanting to meet her eyes. I saw Roxy trying to tango with Nolan, who was blushing so much he looked like he was about to explode.

"This would be a whole lot more enjoyable if you would actually look at me," Rose pointed out.

I flushed and looked at her, "Well my trip to the Burrow would have been lot more enjoyable if you would have actually _talked_ to me."

We both glared at each other hard in the eye and we had stopped dancing. That was definitely not the right thing to say.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Rose melted.

I looked at her surprised; Rose never gave up on an argument.

"I was just embarrassed because I suck at Quidditch and you idiots were listening in on our conversation and you found out that I fancy you and…"

"So you _do_ fancy me?" I smirked at her.

"No…" she defended, "I was just saying that… I mean…"

Then I just leaned in and kissed her.

"Ooooh!" all of our friends chorused.

"Finally," Al said.

"Pay up," Louis said to James.

"You bet on us?" Rose exclaimed, "I'll tell your mother James, she told you not to bet anymore and…"

I cut her off by kissing her again.

"I think I could get used to this." Rose smiled at me.

"So could I."

"Yeah, if my dad doesn't kill you first," Rose laughed.

"Way to kill the mood, Rose."

"Sorry," she said, "I can fix it."

I could really get used to this.


	8. The End

Scorpius' POV

**(This will probably be the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews and favorites and etc! It all means a lot!)**

The party was over and I couldn't stop smiling. I just lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling, and I felt, well… happy. I had the best adopted family/friend, lots of new presents, I got to go back to Hogwarts in a few days, and I got a new brilliant girlfriend, who also happened to be my best friend.

I heard a knock on the door. My mum opened the door a smidge.

"Scorpius, this package came in the mail for you."

She handed me a package with brown paper around it and a green bow.

"Thanks, Mum," I smiled at her. "And about the party… thanks for inviting them."

My mother smiled gently at me. "I'm not the one you should be thanking."

She kissed my head and left my room.

It all came together.

I walked down the hallway, careful not to disturb my grandparents who were already asleep in the guest bedroom. I came to my father's office, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I heard his voice.

"Dad," my voice sounded unusually high. I cleared my throat. "Dad, can I come in?"

"Yes?" he repeated.

I opened the door and slipped in.

"Hi."

"Hello, Scorpius."

"I just wanted to thank you."

He didn't look up from his work. He didn't respond.

"I wanted to thank you for inviting my friends." I paused. "And I also wanted to apologize for what I said the other night. It was disrespectful and…"

"Don't apologize," Father said quietly, "Scorpius, you did nothing wrong. I'm sorry. I can't believe I hit you."

I didn't reply. The place where he had struck my face seemed colder.

He met my eyes. "Do you know why I have such a hard time talking to you? It's because you are everything that I wasn't when I was younger. You're kind, humble, friendly, you don't judge people. I was horrible when I was young; mean, selfish, rude, cruel, judging. And when I realized that didn't want to be like that anymore, I thought it was too late to change."

I stared at him. "Dad…"

"I acted mad when you befriended the Weasleys and Potters. I wasn't mad at you; I just thought how much better I would have turned out if I could do what you did; if I could have just been at least nice to Harry Potter or Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger. That Albus boy, he asked me if he and Rose could come to the party. He reminds me exactly of his father and to make it up to Harry and how I treated him when we were young, I told him to bring all of the cousins. My father taught me to be horrible to the Weasleys and to think I was better than everyone. Scorpius, I don't want to be like my father and teach my son to do wrong. I don't want to be like my father and ignore my son for most of his life. Please, forgive me."

I stood there looking at my dad, who stood about five feet away from me, and I couldn't believe how little I knew him. I've lived roughly fifteen years with this man, set on some false accusation about him, and really I had no idea who he was. I had no idea who my father was.

"Of course,"

Then, I did something I hadn't done since I was five. I hugged my dad… and he hugged me back.

"I love you, Scorp,"

"I love you too." We broke our embrace and said goodnight to each other.

"Oh and son," Dad said before I left, "I like that Rose. Don't let her get away."

I grinned at him and left his office and practically floated down the hall back to my room. I got into my room, shut the door, and fell back on my bed. I felt something under my back. I arched my back and reached under. I pulled out the package that came for me. I sat up on my bed and unwrapped the packaging.

There was a little white card that read "Happy Christmas". I flipped the card over and read it. "We didn't get to give you your present. Love the Weasley/Potter clan."

I grinned to myself. I took the item out of the packaging and held it up. It was a blue woolen sweater with a big S sewed on it. It was a famous Weasley sweater made by Molly.

I slipped my sweater on and got under my covers. I laid down my head warm, comfortable, and without a worry in my mind.

I had a Weasley Christmas and it was the best Christmas ever!

The End


End file.
